1. Field
Various embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to a method of providing a haptic effect and to an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic devices may generate a visual effect, auditory effect, and tactile effect to signal a specific event to a user. Especially, the user may operate functions relating to a content displayed on a touch screen of the electronic device. The electronic device may generate a tactile effect (for example, a vibration effect) with respect to the user's content operation. Accordingly, the user can feel a real feedback regarding the content operation.
However, an object relating to the above-described content operation generates only a predetermined vibration effect in a predetermined location, and does not flexibly generate the tactile effect in a region where the user wants to.